Into the Long Night
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: While trying to break a wild horse Adam is seriously injured and the family is put through an emotional upheaval, as each member of the family takes turns sitting by his bedside talking about what a special role he plays in their lives. 9th story in the series
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Into the Long Night**

After Adam is injured while breaking a wild horse, all the family can do is keep watch into the long night while each family member has their own private time with him, praying he will come back to them. This is the 9th story in the series.

* * *

The sun was casting a beautiful glow around the room as it streamed through the lace curtain at Alissa's window. It looked like it was going to be a lovely day even if the sun had only been up for an hour.

The sound of someone chopping wood slowly brought Alissa awake as she stretched and yawned before finally deciding to get out of bed. She didn't think she would ever get use to how early everyone around here got started in the morning. Being more of a night owl herself, Alissa would much rather sleep in at least until 9:00 a.m. before getting out of bed. But of course if she wanted to eat breakfast with the rest of the family, she had to get up a lot earlier than that.

Pouring water into the delicate white porcelain bowl on the stand, Alissa quickly washed her face and dried it trying to remove all traces of sleep from her eyes. After yawning once again, she reached for her pastel blue dressing gown with white eyelet lace on the sleeves that was lying on the bed and slowly tied it around her waist. One thing for sure Alissa thought, the Cartwrights didn't spare any expense when it came to her wardrobe. All the clothes she had hanging in her closet were beautiful and tailored to fit her petite size perfectly. She looked down at her dressing gown and lightly touched the soft intricate lace that adorned her sleeves and the hem of the dressing gown. I have to admit, I may not like having to wear dresses and skirts all the time like they do in this era, but the beautiful workmanship on some of my clothes certainly makes me feel like a princess sometimes. Twirling around the room Alissa smiled contentedly as she finally stopped and looked in the mirror to admire her lovely dressing gown.

As she was standing in front of her mirror, a playful twinkle appeared in her bright green eyes when she suddenly recognized that all familiar tenor voice singing outside and eagerly hurried over to the window. Quickly moving aside the lace curtain Alissa opened the window and leaned over the ledge. And what a feast for the eyes greeted her as she gazed down at her handsome fiancé chopping wood. Adam had removed his shirt and the sight of him as he swung his axe had Alissa mesmerized.

Looking at Adam without his shirt on was a delight even when he wasn't working, but now as he chopped the wood his muscles flexed and strained as he swung the axe through the air with ease from many years of practice. The sweat that was forming on his muscular body seemed to accentuate his fine toned arms as Alissa continued to stare at this man of hers. Oh, this was definitely worth watching Alissa decided, as a dreamy smile caressed her lips.

"Mmm just think… that gorgeous hunk of man is all mine," Alissa muttered, then she called down to Adam.

"HEL—LO handsome! It sure is nice to wake up and start the day looking at that splendid body of yours."

Adam stopped chopping and looked up at Alissa with a wide grin. Slightly blushing at her remark, he reached down in the bucket by his feet and grabbed a dipper of water and poured the cold water over his head to help him cool off. Of course this just made him all the more appealing as the clear water slowly ran down his body leaving small trails in the curves of his muscles, while it glistened in the sunlight as it nestled in the black hairs on his broad chest.

Alissa felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her cowboy. "How can one man have so many sexy attributes?" she wondered out loud, as she leaned against the frame of her window and let out a long sigh.

"Hey sleepy head, are you going to get going this morning or sleep the day away?" Adam asked, as he grinned up at her flashing his dazzling smile with just a hint of dimples.

"Sleep the day away? Oh yeah, like that is possible around here," she laughed.

"I will be right down and then we can have breakfast together. Oh and Adam, do you think you could keep your shirt off while we have breakfast?"

Adam just shook his head and grinned as he went back to chopping the rest of the wood.

"Well a girl can dream, can't she?" Alissa laughed, as she closed the window and hurried to get dressed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

All the family was seated at the table as Hop Sing bustled about bringing the morning breakfast. Each time he brought in a dish he mumbled a little louder, but not loud enough for anyone to hear what he was actually saying. Finally Ben laid down his napkin and held on to Hop Sing's arm before he could hightail it back into the kitchen.

"For heaven sakes, Hop Sing, what is wrong this morning? All you have done is mumble. Spit it out…what is bothering you?"

Hop Sing stopped and crossed his arms across his chest as he let loose on Ben.

"Party coming up soon and Hop Sing is plenty busy. No have time to make big breakfast all time. I have too much to do!"

Hop Sing was referring to the upcoming party that the Cartwrights were throwing. Now this wasn't just any party but the biggest party that the residents of Virginia City had seen in a long time! Adam Cartwright was getting married and Ben Cartwright was hosting an engagement party for half of Virginia City. Hop Sing had been cooking for days now and everyone was staying out of his way, because the best cook for miles around was not in the best of moods lately. But Ben had no idea that he was so overwhelmed.

"Now listen, Hop Sing, I will get you more help from town to help with the extra work. And we sure can eat a lot less fancy breakfasts if that is going to help."

Alissa jumped in at this point. "For heaven sakes, Hop Sing, I can cook us breakfast… I will be happy to help."

Joe tried to hide his snicker and Adam just looked down at his plate. But Hoss had the saddest expression of all on his face when he realized that Alissa might be doing the cooking. They all knew that her skills in the kitchen were not very good, and when she had almost burned down the kitchen one morning after trying to bake biscuits, Hop Sing had shooed her out and told her to stay out of his kitchen.

Being the peacemaker Ben just smiled and patted her hand. "That is alright, dear, we will just get Hop Sing more help. You won't have to do any cooking right now. After all, the party is for you and Adam so we can't have you do any cooking before your own party."

Hoss got a broad smile on his face as he said, "That's right, Alissa, you jest take it easy. You have other things to keep your mind occupied."

"Very well, if you think so, Ben. I guess you are probably right. With my cooking I just might end up poisoning everyone."

Hop Sing nodded and headed back to his kitchen while the rest of the family let out collective sighs knowing the problem had been taken care of and their stomachs would not have to suffer for the next few days.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later that morning after changing into her riding clothes, Alissa was on cloud nine thinking about how exciting it was going to be for people to know that she was marrying Adam. They had been engaged now for about a month but hadn't told anyone outside of the family. Ben was going to make the big announcement at the party. They hadn't set a date yet, and Ali wasn't really sure when they would actually be getting married. She just was happy to be engaged to the most handsome man in all of Nevada. Of course she was just a little prejudice where Adam was concerned.

Adjusting her hat further down on her head, Alissa smiled as she headed for the barn. She was going for a ride on Freedom today and was really glad to be able to give him a good run. The Cartwright's foreman and Hop Sing were going into town for more supplies and Alissa wanted to go along to give Freedom some exercise. As she was heading for the barn Alissa glanced over and saw Adam down by the corral where they were breaking some of the new horses. She decided to make a quick detour and go and give that handsome man of hers a kiss before she went for her ride. As she got closer to the corral she noticed Joe was getting ready to try and sit one of the new horses.

This was one of many things on a ranch that she really didn't like to watch. She knew it was necessary, but the danger to the rider and sometimes the horse was more than she liked to think about. After all, she was a city girl and it was still very hard for her to adjust to all the dangers a rancher faces every day, especially with a ranch the size of the Ponderosa.

Ali waved and smiled at Adam as she approached the corral. He was sitting on the top rail of the corral watching Joe get ready to break a Pinto that had come with the new stock. He quickly waved at Alissa then turned to watch his little brother do what he does best—become one with his horse and ride it till it tires and finally concedes to its rider.

Joe nodded at the ranch hands holding his horse to let go and prepared for another ride of his life. He loved breaking horses and was a natural when it came to working with the horses. There never seemed to be a horse he couldn't break or ride, and he took great pride in the fact that he would talk to them and watch them for days before he would even attempt to get on their backs. Some of the ranch hands said he was foolish, but the proof was in the result—he was the best!

Alissa approached the fence where Adam was sitting and held her hand to her eyes to shield the bright morning sun as she looked up at Adam.

"I hope Joe will be okay. This is one of the things about ranching that I really don't like, Adam. It is such a hard thing on both the rider and the horse… either one could end up badly hurt."

Alissa turned to watch Joe as she quietly said a little prayer to herself for his safety. As he pulled on his sweat hardened, leather gloves Adam looked down at Alissa and smiled lovingly.

"I know it seems harsh to you, sweetheart, but that is the life of a rancher. Things on a ranch are very difficult and dangerous some of the times. It just comes with the job. But they are things that must be done and we all do what is necessary to run the Ponderosa. None of us can ask a ranch hand to do what we ourselves won't do."

Adam reached down and squeezed Alissa's shoulder then he turned to watch Little Joe. He had complete confidence in his little brother, but there was always the chance that a rider _could_ get hurt and silently said his own prayer for Joe's safety.

Joe slowly wrapped the rope around his gloved hand and then carefully pulled it tighter as he got a firmer grip. Then he gave the signal to let the horse go as he proceeded to work his magic. The horse did everything in its power to throw Joe from his back, but nothing worked with the experienced rider. Eventually the horse tired and started to trot around the corral with an occasional buck just for good measure. After a few more times around the corral, Joe jumped off the horse and came over to where Adam and Alissa were waiting as a couple of hands led the horse away.

As he started dusting off his chaps with his hat he looked up at his brother with his usual mischievous grin and cheerfully asked, "Well, older brother, what did you think of the ride?"

Adam grinned down at Joe and grabbed his hand in a firm handshake, "As always, Joe… you make it look easy."

Joe's eyes widened as he exclaimed loudly, "Easy…are you kidding? I feel like I jarred every bone in my body on that one. He sure is a beauty though, isn't he? I think he will make a fine horse when I am done."

Alissa went over to Joe and hugged him with a sigh of relief as she tried to hide her concern.

"I am so glad you are all right, Joe. I hate this part of ranching and worry that one of you is going to get hurt very badly some day. I still wish you and Adam would just let one of the other hands do this job."

Adam jumped down to the ground and shook his head as he came over and stood in front of Alissa.

"It's not going to happen, little one, so you might as well get use to it."

Putting his arm around Alissa's shoulder Adam smiled down at her as he lifted her chin slightly.

"Why don't you go for your ride now? You may not want to watch for a while because I am up next and I know how you tend to worry."

Alissa smiled slightly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You are probably right, Adam. I definitely don't want to see you try and break your neck. Remember we have an engagement party in two days and I certainly don't want any broken bones."

Then Alissa turned serious as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and whispered in his ear so only he could hear her tender words.

"Please be very careful, my love. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

Adam gently pulled her arms from around his neck and gave her one of his slow, confident smiles as he brought the palm of her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I've done this a hundred times and the most I get is a bad headache."

As Adam gazed down at this beautiful girl that he loved with all his heart, he eagerly took her face in his hands and captured her mouth, kissing her until she was breathless before turning her around and giving her a playful swat on her backside as he gently pushed her toward the barns.

"Now scoot…I have work to do!"

Turning away from Alissa, Adam playfully gave Joe a brotherly slap on his back as they both went to see about breaking the next horse.

As Alissa walked towards the barns she couldn't help but smile as she thought of that stubborn man of hers. Her lips still tingled from the passionate kiss Adam had given her, but she still couldn't shake the foreboding that she felt today. She eventually shook it off as party jitters and slowly walked into the barn to saddle Freedom, saying a prayer for Adam's safety just in case.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next horse to be broken was a truly imposing animal to see. He was the largest of all the horses that had been brought in today and just his size alone made him stand out from the rest of the stock—he was a very impressive horse indeed. His coat was as black as coal as it shimmered in the hot morning sun that shone down on the dusty corral. But as impressive as he was to look at, he had a presence about him that just was different from the other horses in the corrals. And that could only mean one thing—danger to the rider trying to break him.

Maybe if Adam had seen the hands trying to bring the stallion over to the corral when he reared up and angrily pawed the air showing a small taste of his hatred of all things human, he might have thought twice about trying to break him. But of course this was Adam, and he was never one to back down from any challenge whether it was from man or animal.

So now the challenge began as Adam carefully lowered his body on to the saddle while Joe and another hand were holding the horse. As Joe leaned forward slightly, he and the black made eye contact and a feeling of intense dread suddenly came over him. Everything about this horse definitely seemed troubling to Joe. It was something about his eyes that Joe couldn't stop thinking about as the horse pawed the ground stirring up the dust at his feet. His coat was dark as midnight and so were his eyes as they stared back defiantly at Joe.

Joe held the horse tighter wanting to make sure Adam was completely ready as he felt the black's sides heave in and out as he breathed heavily, just waiting for the chance to make a break for his freedom. Finally with one last effort the stallion tried to rear his head and break loose from Joe's unrelenting hold. And once more these two briefly made eye contact as the black boldly stared back at Joe with a look of fear _and_ hate emanating from his dark eyes—a very bad combination!

Joe looked up into his brother's face and with a hint of apprehension in his voice he hastily suggested, "Adam, I'm not sure about this one. He seems to have that look about him that you only see once in a while and it makes me really concerned. His eyes have the look of pure hate, big brother, so maybe we ought to just let this one go. You know there are just some wild horses that can't be broke and cause more misery than they are worth."

A smirk slowly appeared across Adam's tanned face as he looked down at his younger brother.

"What's the matter, Little Joe? You're starting to sound like Alissa with all your worries. Don't you think I can sit a horse as good as you? I'm not ready for a rocking chair just yet little brother. Now get ready to let him go on my signal!"

Adam pulled his hat down low on his head and tightened the rope around his leather glove. He could feel a small line of sweat start to trickle down his forehead and into his eyes, but he quickly brushed it away and said a silent prayer before he signaled to Joe.

Joe watched Adam set his jaw in that look of determination that he knew so well and realized he was not going to change his mind about this horse. So he quickly let go of the black and hurried and took a seat on the top of the corral fence. He started yelling encouragements to his brother as he watched this angry horse come to life and begin to methodically try to buck Adam off his back.

Adam felt the stallion's muscles tighten and his body shudder as he bucked again and again trying to remove his rider. Eventually the black's imposing body glistened in the sweltering Nevada sun as the sweat ran down his heaving sides, never seeming to tire from Adam's strong grip. At times Adam literally felt like the horse was jumping up in the air and coming back down as his body felt every jolt clear down to his soul. It was at these times you could hear a hiss escape Adam's tightly drawn lips as he felt sharp pains coursing through his body.

Nothing seemed to work to throw this rider from his back, so this horse that was black as midnight took a different tactic. Now the stallion's only goal was to hurt this arrogant rider that had made the mistake of trying to break him, and he headed straight for the corral fence!

Suddenly, all the fears that Joe had voiced before seemed to grip him in his chest like a cold hand as he realized that this horse didn't just want to buck Adam off, he wanted to kill him in the process!

Realizing what his horse was intending to do Adam tried to jump off, but it was too late. All he could do now was hang on and pray as he loosened the rope around his hand. The stallion ran at full speed toward the edge of the corral fence and suddenly stopped just as quickly as he had started. Adam didn't stand a chance of getting off in time and he went flying through the air landing in a twisted heap on the other side of the corral fence!

After Adam had been thrown off, the stallion continued to buck around the corral until several of the hands got a hold of him and held him long enough to get the saddle off. Then they led him out of the corral as he continued to rear up and paw the air in angry protests, struggling all the way until they finally got him into a holding pin separating him from the other horses.

Joe had watched this whole nightmare unfold right in front of him and he was off and running towards Adam even before the horse had thrown him. His heart was in his throat when he realized there was nothing he could do in time to prevent this horse from trying to hurt its rider. As he got to the edge of the corral he jumped over the corral fence and knelt down by a very lifeless Adam.

"Adam, speak to me. Can you hear me? Oh my Lord, Adam!"

Joe turned to the hands that were standing by him as he yelled, "Run and get my father and Hoss! And for God's sake…HURRY!"

Joe looked down at Adam's chest and realized he was still breathing, silently thanking God for his brother's life.

"Oh, Adam, I knew this horse was a bad one. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Joe quickly started to feel up and down Adam's body for broken bones as Ben and Hoss came running up to them.

"What on earth happened here?" Ben asked, as knelt down beside Adam with fear clearly written all over his lined face.

"This horse was a bad one, pa. I could see it in his eyes; he is a killer! When he couldn't get Adam off his back, he ran straight for the fence and then stopped so that Adam would go right over his head! He knew exactly what he was doing."

Joe's voice started to crack with emotion as tears ran down his cheeks. The tears clouded his vision as he looked into his father's eyes.

"Adam didn't stand a chance, pa. Is he gonna be all right? Please say that he is gonna be all right, pa."

Ben grabbed Joe's shoulder and squeezed it as he turned and quickly barked out orders. "Let's get him into the house! Hoss, send one of the hands for the doctor!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Alissa, Hop Sing and the foreman rode up to the ranch later that afternoon, she noticed Dr. Martin's carriage parked in front of the house.

"This can't be good," she muttered to herself, as she quickly hurried and tied Freedom to the hitching post and ran into the house!

When she entered the great room her heart felt as if it stopped beating as she saw everyone standing around with worried looks on their faces—everyone that is except Adam.

Alissa ran up to Ben and grabbed his arm. "Where is Adam? Is someone hurt…is it Adam?"

Alissa knew the answer before she even asked the question. The feeling of dread she had all day had finally come to pass. When Ben didn't answer right away, Alissa ran over to Joe and stood in front of him as she looked up into his eyes. She knew as soon she saw the hurt in Joe's eyes but she had to know the truth.

With her voice trembling she asked, "Is Adam… dead? Tell me, Little Joe, TELL ME!"

Joe pulled her into his arms and held her as he stroked her hair.

"No, he's not dead. He got thrown from his horse and Doc Martin is with him now. We really don't know anything yet. We have just been waiting for the doc to come down and tell us how Adam is doing."

Joe put his arm around Alissa and walked with her to the settee as they both sat down and waited silently for news from the doctor.

A few minutes later Doc Martin came down the stairs and went over and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot that was sitting on the table. All eyes were on his face as he set the cup down and looked sympathetically at Ben.

"It's bad, Ben. I won't lie to you. He has no broken bones, but he has a very large lump on the back of his head. He is still unconscious and that is what I am worried about. He should have regained consciousness by now. The longer he is unconscious… the worse it can be."

Doc Martin shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "I wish there was more I could do. But I am just a country doctor and when it comes to head injuries, there is only so much I know how to do."

Doc Martin walked over and put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"I think the best we can do for now is to sit with him and talk to him…try and bring him back to us. You each can take turns sitting with him and talk to him all night long. Sometimes that is enough to bring a patient back around. Talking to him and lots of prayer may just give us the miracle we need. I'm truly sorry, Ben, I wish I could do more. I'll be out first thing in the morning to check on him."

Doc Martin grabbed his hat and went to the front door and quietly closed it behind him.

Ben stood up and rubbed his hands through his hair; then he cleared his throat and looked at everyone as he carefully chose his words.

"Very well then, I will take the first watch and then each of you can spell one another throughout the night. Adam is a fighter… I know he will come back to us."

Ben reached up with his calloused hand and wiped the tears that were starting to form in his eyes as he turned and headed toward the stairs. His usually straight back was slightly bent over as if he had the weight of the world on his large shoulders as he went up the stairs to his beloved eldest son's room. The rest of the family sat quietly—each lost in their own thoughts as the clock slowly ticked away into the long night.

TBC

I know this chapter was intense, but stay with it as there are some really tender moments ahead between the family and Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Up in Adam's room Ben sat in a chair beside his son's bed as he stroked his forehead lovingly, slowly moving a curl of hair that had fallen on Adam's forehead.

"I hope you know how proud I am of you son. Because you are the eldest I have always expected more from you, and consequently I have been the hardest on you. A lot of difficult tasks were given to you as you were growing up. And not once did you ever disappoint me because you always tried your hardest to do a good job at whatever I gave you. I know you never got a childhood like your brothers, and that has weighed heavy on me even all these years later."

Ben sighed heavily as his hand came to rest on Adam's cheek.

"I have always felt guilty about that part of your life, Adam. It was just so difficult at first building this ranch and making it into the home that we have today. You took on responsibilities as a young child that should have come when you became older. But I had no choice but to depend on you to watch and take care of your younger brothers sometimes, along with helping me with the ranch. Because of that, there were times that I felt you never got a childhood of your own, but you never complained, not once."

Smiling briefly Ben leaned forward and smoothed the blue and red checkered blanket around his son's body as if he was tucking him in as he did when he was a small child.

"No matter what though, I knew I could always count on you…even when you were a small boy. And you always stood fast by your convictions and would never waiver when you thought something was right—even if it meant a tanning because I didn't agree with your ideas. Then when you became a man that characteristic of yours was put to the test."

Ben took a cloth that was sitting in the bowl of water by Adam's bed and tenderly wiped his son's face, stopping long enough to wipe a tear that had slipped down his own cheek.

"I remember the time the whole town doubted you, son. Even I was not so sure if you were right about Bill Enders… but not you. You just knew he was the one that shot Toby and no one was going to change your mind. And in the end you _were _right about Bill Enders. You stuck to your convictions because you knew in your heart that you were right. A weaker man would have caved in to all the people doubting him, but not you. That is what is so honorable about you, Adam. That and so many more qualities are what make you a son a father can be proud of. And I am certainly one proud father. So please come back to us, son…I need you…we all need you in our lives."

Ben slowly laid his head down on the bed as he began to pray for his eldest son's recovery.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Down in the great room Joe was furiously pacing back and forth as he tried to hold his temper in check.

"I should have stopped him! I knew that horse was dangerous as soon as I saw him. I should have done more to try and stop Adam!"

Hoss came over and put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Aw, Joe, you and I both know that when older brother sets his mind to somethin'… there ain't no amount of talkin' that is going to change it. You know how stubborn he is about things."

Alissa came over and put her arms around Joe's waist and gave him a hug.

"He's right, Joe. We all know how stubborn that man can be so please don't blame yourself. No amount of pleading would have kept him off of that horse."

Joe knew they were both right, but it still didn't help him feel any better as he hugged Alissa briefly and went over and poured a drink from the brandy bottle.

Joe's eyes misted as he murmured his response, "I know you are both right, but I just feel so helpless right now. It just seems like the doctor should be able to do more."

"He could if we were in my time," Alissa whispered, as she turned away from Little Joe.

"What did you say?" Joe asked, as he suddenly looked at Alissa.

"Oh nothing, Joe. I just was thinking out loud."

Joe shrugged his shoulders as he dismissed Alissa's comment and suddenly slammed down his glass and started walking toward the stairs.

"I think I will go up and spell pa now. It has been a couple of hours and I am sure he is getting tired."

Hoss came over and put his arm around Alissa's shoulder.

"Don't you worry, little gal…that brother of mine is a fighter and about the most stubborn man I know. He isn't about to give up without a fight!"

Alissa looked up into the gentle giant's eyes and whispered, "I know, Hoss. Believe me, I know how stubborn that wonderful man of mine can be. I have no doubt that he will come back to us."

Taking the stairs two at a time Joe quickly went down the hall and stood outside of his brother's room. Then taking a deep calming breath, he quietly opened Adam's door and walked inside. Ben's head was resting on his chest as he slept in the chair beside his son's bed.

"Pa, I've come to spell you now."

Joe walked over and gently placed his hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben startled at hearing Joe's voice. "Huh…oh, I must have fallen asleep for a moment. What time is it?"

"It's midnight and I am here to take over, pa. You look really tired…why don't you go get some rest. I will take the next watch."

Ben stood and stretched then reached back and rubbed his back feeling a lot older than his years.

"Very well, I guess I need to get some rest or I won't be any good to Adam when he does wake up. Keep talking to him, Joe. I just know he can hear us and it is so important that he knows we are all here with him."

Ben bent over and kissed his son's forehead and then briefly squeezed Joe's right shoulder as he passed by. Walking very slowly to the door, he stopped in the doorway as if he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to leave yet. Then glancing back at Adam, he smiled briefly before quietly closing the door behind him.

Taking a seat in the now empty chair by Adam's bed, Joe took his brother's work calloused hand in his and began to talk softly.

"Well, older brother, look what a mess you got yourself into this time. Maybe you should have listened to your little brother," Joe said smiling, as he softly chuckled.

"I know most of the time it is you giving the advice and me not listening… and you give some good advice, big brother. It's just that you know how I am. I am stubborn and I like to do my own thing just to prove I can. Of course I am not the only one that is stubborn in this family," Joe snickered, as he stroked his brother's hand.

"I always know that you are usually right in the end though, but I just have to find out for myself. I guess that is how we learn…by our mistakes. And boy did I make a few!" Joe's eyes twinkled as an easy grin appeared on his boyish face.

"I remember the time I was thirteen and pa had gone on a business trip and left you in charge. Course I thought I was all grown up and didn't need a keeper, so I resented you being in charge of me."

As the memories came flooding back Joe couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to stroke his brother's hand.

"Yes sir, I thought I was big enough to break the new horse we got from Jim Larson. He was a beauty and I just knew I could handle him. Of course you knew otherwise and forbid me to ride him until he was broke."

Joe leaned over and straightened Adam's pillow before he continued down memory lane.

"I just bided my time until you were away from the corral. Then I decided I would show you how good I was at breaking horses…me being all grown up and all. Well, as soon as I got on his back he threw me right over his head. And of course I landed on my backside _right _in front of you! You had come over to the corral and stood behind me after I got on the horse so I couldn't see you. So imagine my surprise when I looked up and saw you glaring down at me."

Joe laughed softly, "Boy were you mad that I had disobeyed you! After you checked me for broken bones, you grabbed my arm and proceeded to march me in front of all the hands straight up to my room, swatting me all the way! Then you took off your belt and gave me a tanning that I still remember to this day! You were right of course…I could have been killed! If truth be told, I knew that you were right in forbidding me to ride that horse, but once again I thought I knew it all. I can still remember how good it felt to be in your strong arms as I cried when I finally realized how wrong I was to even try a crazy stunt like that."

Taking the wet cloth from the basin Joe wiped Adam's brow as a lopsided grin appeared on his face as he remembered another time with Adam.

"Then there was the time you caught me behind the barn kissing Mary Ann Johnson. Boy, were you mad at me! Course I was only twelve and if her big brothers would have got a hold of me, I would have been in a lot more pain than what you caused after you took me over your knee. I remember after you warmed my backside, you sat me down and gave me a big brother talk about girls and how I was suppose to respect them and all. And I have to say, Adam, it wasn't easy sitting after one of your lessons either," Joe chuckled.

"I love our big brother talks , Adam, cause I know I can talk to you about things that I don't always feel comfortable about talking to pa or Hoss. Especially when it comes to women," he grinned wickedly.

Then he became rather serious and his eyes misted up as he leaned in close to Adam.

"You see, big brother, I need you in my life to help me when I make some of those bad decisions that I still tend to make. Even though I am older now, I will always need my big brother to help guide me. So please come back to us, Adam…I need you…we all need you!"

Joe put his head in his hands and wept softly. Several minutes later he turned when he heard the bedroom door slowly open. Hoss came over and put his big hand gently on Joe's shoulder.

"How is he doin,' Joe?"

Joe looked up into his middle brother's bright blue eyes, "No change… he is still unconscious."

"Well, I've come to spell you now. Go and get some sleep, Joe. It's 2:00 a.m. and you need to get some shut eye."

Joe leaned over and lightly laid his hand on Adam's cheek. "See you in a little while, older brother."

With a long sigh, Joe stood up and smiled wearily at Hoss and then quietly left the room planning to do his own praying in the privacy of his own room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hoss took Joe's place in the chair by the bed and reached over and grabbed the cloth to wipe Adam's forehead. As he bathed his brother's forehead he started talking about his own memories of Adam.

"You know, Adam, you better hurry up and come back to us 'cause you're the brother that stays calm when there is a crisis. We need that calmness in our lives. Heck, Joe flies off the handle with his temper and me… well…I jest need you to be my big brother, jest like you have always been."

Hoss carefully shifted in the chair as it softly creaked its protest at his rather large frame. He hastily brushed away a tear from his cheek that had slowly trickled down his face as he sat there quietly watching Adam.

"You have always been there for me, Adam, and I am here for you now. You are the best big brother any man could have and I always know I can count on you, no matter what. Jest like the time those rustlers had me pinned down in that canyon. I thought I was a goner for sure till you came riding up…guns a blazing!"

A easy smile came across his face as his bright blue eyes sparkled.

"You rode right in the middle of the ruckus and came over and took your place by my side. Jest like you have always been…by my side. Then the two of us made short work of the rustlers and carted them off to the sheriff. Old sheriff Coffee couldn't believe how jest the two of us got them rustlers into town. Course I knew with you by my side, it was no big deal."

Hoss blinked quickly trying to keep the tears at bay as he bent his weary head down and started to pray.

"Lord, I'm jest a simple man and I don't know any of them fancy prayers. But if you could spare Adam's life… I would be greatly beholdin' to ya. We all love and need him in our lives so much. He is such an important part of this family. You see Lord—our family is kind of like a big wheel. If one of the spokes is gone…then it jest don't work. And we need all them wheels a workin' to keep this family going."

Hoss couldn't help but feel a grin pull at the corners of his mouth as he continued the prayer.

"And now we have another member joining the family. She's as cute as a button, but she sure is feisty and independent and is always getting herself into fixes that Adam has to get her out of. They are gettin' married and love each other so much. She is all fire and sass and Adam is all serious and never breaks the rules, so they are the perfect match. So you see, Lord, there is another member who needs Adam _awfully_ bad too. I know you are mighty busy taking care of this big world and everyone in it, but Adam is such an important part of our world you jest got to bring him back to us, Lord...please. Thank you for listenin' to me…Amen."

"Amen."

Alissa had been standing in the doorway and didn't want to interrupt Hoss while he was praying. She gradually came over and bent down, kissing Hoss on the cheek.

"That was beautiful, Hoss. I know Adam and the good Lord both heard it. So you think we are the perfect match, do you? Well I do to," Alissa said softly, as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Are you getting tired? It is 4:00 a.m. and time for you to get some rest also. I have come to relieve you, so why don't you go and get some sleep."

Slowly standing up Hoss rubbed the back of his neck as the chair once again faintly creaked when the big man stood.

"Yeah, I best be gettin' some shut eye too. I want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for when Adam wakes up."

Hoss started across the room, but quickly came back and gently pulled Alissa into his big, powerful arms for a long hug. Then he went to the door and quietly closed it behind him.

It's like he is just sleeping she thought, as she watched her beloved Adam lying there so peacefully as his chest rose and fell as if he was only sleeping instead of lying there unconscious. Alissa quietly took a seat in the chair that Hoss had recently occupied and gently picked up Adam's hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

"I love your hands, Adam. They are so strong and firm and yet can be so tender when you caress my face or hold my hand."

Slowly and tenderly Alissa kissed each of his long, slender fingers before she placed his hand back on the top of the quilt.

Dipping her finger into the bowl of water beside Adam's bed, Alissa reached over and gently ran her finger across his lips with the cooling water.

"No wonder so many girls have fallen in love with you, Adam. Just look at those long eyelashes and that soft full mouth that has kissed me so often. I know they will all be so jealous when we tell everyone that you have chosen me. How did I get so lucky, my love, to have you choose me over all those other girls?"

Grinning rather playfully she added, "Especially when you can have a proper young lady who doesn't give you any grief or trouble like I do. I know I give you cause to worry all the time with my outlandish ways, and I promise if you just come back to us, I will try and become the proper lady you are always telling me I should be. Although I can't make any promises because you know I am just too independent to change too much. But I sure will try, Adam."

Alissa reached over and rung out some water from the cloth in the bowl before she placed the cool cloth on Adam's forehead. Then she held his hand in hers and gently ran her fingers back and forth across the back of his work tanned hand. Suddenly a sparkle came to her tear filled eyes as she decided to change her tactic.

"Alright, Mr. Adam Cartwright, it is time I really tell you off for your foolishness today! You should have never gotten on that horse in the first place. Joe said he was too dangerous! But no, do you ever listen… no, not Mr. Stubborn himself!"

Placing Adam's hand back on top of the quilt, Alissa left the chair and started pacing back and forth waving her hands in the air as she vented her frustrations.

"And furthermore, Adam Cartwright, you are always telling me that I don't think before I do things. If I would've done something that dangerous you would have lectured me good! Not to mention probably worn out your hand on my backside! How come it is okay for you to put yourself in danger? Don't you think I worry about you? Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you got on that stupid horse today! You wake up right now, Adam Cartwright, and have this discussion with me… do you hear me? It's kind of hard to have a one sided argument, Adam. So you wake up right this minute!" Alissa stated angrily, as she stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

All that she got for her outburst was silence as she looked over at Adam still lying quietly in the bed, and just as suddenly as her anger came—now came the tears. She rushed over and knelt by Adam's bed and put her head on the edge of the bed as she grasped his hand and eventually gave into her sobs.

"Oh, my love, please come back to me...I love you so much. How can I go on without you in my life? Your father and your brothers…we all love you and need you in our lives!"

Alissa lifted up her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she once again regained some composure. As her expression softened she slowly bowed her head and began to say a prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I humbly come to you to ask for the life of this wonderful man. He has been a good God fearing man his whole life. Oh I know he is stubborn and can be really pig headed sometimes and never should have gotten on that horse, but he is kind and thoughtful and always does the right thing, no matter what other people may tell him. And even though he makes me so angry sometimes I could spit," Alissa smiled as she remembered the first time she heard Hoss use that expression,"I am just so grateful that you brought us together that it just seems wrong for you to take him away so soon. Especially since you brought me back in time to find him. He still has a lot more of his life yet to live. He needs to be a husband and father and grow old watching his grandchildren. I have no doubt that he will be a wonderful father as he has had such a good teacher with his loving father. There certainly are a lot of people who love this man, Lord, so if you could spare his life and bring him back to us…I would be eternally grateful and thankful of your blessings all the days of my life… Amen."

Alissa stood up and leaned over Adam as she bent forward and lovingly kissed his lips.

"It is in his hands now, my love," she whispered.

Stretching wearily Alissa rubbed the muscles on the back of her neck and shoulders. As she walked over to the window she slowly started to take the pins from her hair and let it fall loosely down her back. Running her fingers through her thick hair, a deep heavy sigh slowly escaped her lips as she stood by the window.

Pulling back the curtain Alissa marveled at the beautiful light that the early morning sun cast across the yard as the sun began to rise. The sweet musical song of a bird as it joyfully sang its carefree song gradually drifted up to the window. While she stood there listening to the morning sounds of the ranch, the words she had read somewhere briefly came to her mind.

"Oh cast me ever so gently into the morning light…for the night has been unkind."

Alissa shook her head and whispered, "Oh how true those words have become today."

"I love your hair when you wear it loose around your shoulders."

"Thank you…"

Alissa quickly turned when she heard that rich baritone voice.

"Adam!"

"Adam, oh Adam…you have come back to us!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adam raised his head to meet Alissa's surprised look as he casually quipped, "Funny thing, I don't remember ever leaving."

Then he gave her one of his dimpled smiles and she burst into tears as she ran back to the bed, and leaned over Adam as she eagerly planted kisses all over his face before finally settling on his waiting mouth.

"Oh, Adam, I was so worried you wouldn't come back to me," Alissa whispered softly, as she laid her head on Adam's broad chest and finally gave into her sobs.

Adam gently stroked her back as she cried for the next few minutes, letting all the worry and stress of the last 24 hours take over her emotions.

"Shh, everything is all right now, sweetheart, I feel fine except for this pounding headache."

It felt so good to be back in Adam's strong arms again that even after she was all cried out, Alissa continued to lay on Adam's chest silently thanking God for bringing him back to them. Eventually she sat up and smiled half heartedly as she caressed Adam's cheek ever so gently, almost afraid he wasn't really awake and she might be dreaming. Then she thought about what he had said and quickly frowned.

"Why you cheeky devil, a pounding headache indeed. Do you know how worried we all have been? Why I think your father has gained 10 years, and me, well you had me so worried I even promised things just to get you back."

Arching his eyebrow Adam Chuckled, "Yes, I do believe I heard something about you promising to behave like a proper young lady. That would be wonderful, but I find it hard to believe."

"Well that is true, but what I really said was I would _try… _and I will. But you know me, Adam, it really is hard for me not to get involved in all the things that you don't approve of… because there are just so many," Alissa said, with a teasing grin.

Suddenly she looked rather anxious. "Did you hear _everything_ we were saying while you were unconscious, Adam?"

"No, sentences would drift in and out from time to time but I definitely knew you were all here. It was a wonderful feeling knowing you were all close by. But it was like I was down this dark tunnel and I could hear you, but I couldn't seem to find the end of the tunnel to get to where you all were."

"So just how much did you hear _me_ say, Adam?" Ali asked casually, as she started fussing with the blanket around Adam.

"I remember you crying, but also you shouting something about how stubborn I was to get on that stupid horse after Joe warned me not to."

"Well you _were_ stubborn not to listen to Joe and get on that stallion. And I was very angry with you for getting on him and putting yourself in danger, so I guess did fuss at you a little. I still am a little mad at you for doing it, but I am just so glad to have you back, I will forgive you this time," Alissa said as she winked.

"But I know if I would have gotten on a horse that was that dangerous, you would have been plenty mad at me too."

"You are so right about that! Once I got you off the horse, I would have warmed your backside good for putting yourself in danger. So just remember the warning and don't get any ideas about getting on any wild horses in the future, young lady," Adam warned.

"Not too much chance of that happening," Alissa smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I don't plan on taking on any wild horses any time soon. But that isn't the point, Adam. I just don't think it is fair."

"Sounds fair to me," Adam smiled, as he played with a lock of her hair.

Thrusting up her chin Alissa fumed, "So it is okay for you to get on a wild horse and get hurt and worry me sick, but it is not okay for me to put myself into situations where _you_ think there is a little danger? That is just so ridiculous! I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you want me to, Adam. Besides, most of the time what you think is dangerous for me is usually no big deal. But getting on a wild bucking animal is dangerous!"

Adam lifted Alissa's chin as he grinned, "A rancher's job is dangerous sometimes I know, but let's talk about this another time, sweetheart. Right now I'm worn out and I just want to hold you and tell you how much I love you."

"Very well, but we WILL talk about this again, Mr. Cartwright."

Laying her head back down on Adam's chest, Alissa snuggled against him feeling his arms envelop her and once again she felt she was right where she was meant to be. Listening to Adam's even breathing Alissa let out a contented sigh—then she suddenly sat back up.

"Oh, Adam, I have to go and tell the rest of the family that you are awake! They will be so happy that you are back with us. We all have been talking to you all night and letting you know how much we love you."

"Yes, I have the best family a man could ask for," Adam agreed, as he smiled before stifling a yawn. He still was rather groggy from the accident, but wasn't about to say anything as he wanted to see the rest of his family.

Alissa quickly stood up and eagerly went out the door to call the others. She hurried down the hall knocking on the bedroom doors.

"Ben, Joe, Hoss…come quickly, he is awake! Our Adam is awake!"

Moments later the whole family was gathered around Adam's bed. Ben reached down and squeezed Adam's hand as he tearfully said, "It's good to have you back, son. Thank the Lord he answered our prayers."

Joe wore his usual devilish grin as he playfully commented, "Yeah, big brother…next time listen to your youngest brother and stay off of the horses that I tell you are dangerous!"

Hoss just smiled and swiped at a tear as his emotions completely overtook him. All he could do was smile and reach down and squeeze his brother's foot while he stood at the foot of Adam's bed. He didn't have to say anything, because Adam already knew how much he meant to this big man who had a heart of gold.

A tear started to trickle down Adam's cheek as he looked up at his extraordinary family and lovingly declared, "It's great to be back everyone… with the best family any man could ever be blessed with."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The morning sun was barely up and there was still a bit of a chill in the air as Adam watched the black horse as he trotted back and forth inside his enclosure. Wanting to have this time alone with the stallion he purposely got up before the rest of the family. As he watched him flick his tail and toss his head high into the air, Adam couldn't get over how impressive this horse was while it paced in the early morning light. Occasionally he would stop and look over at Adam and paw the ground, then continue to trot back and forth never changing up his routine. This had been going on for a week now and finally Adam had come to a decision—it was time to set him free.

Joe was right Adam thought, there are just some horses that can never be gentled. And even though this magnificent animal had injured him, he was a wild horse and only did what he thought would set him free. Adam held no grudges—life was too short to hold a grudge against something that was wild. And this stallion deserved to be free once again to roam the land with his herd of wild mares.

So Adam decided today was the day as he slowly started opening the front gate—the only thing that kept this powerful animal from his freedom. Once the gate was completely back up against the corral, Adam stepped aside and waited to see what the black would do.

At first he watched Adam carefully as he suddenly stopped trotting and just stood there, not moving a muscle. Then he turned his head and stared at Adam as if wondering what he was supposed to do. Finally tossing his head up and down he snorted and pawed the ground, but still didn't make a move to leave. Deciding to give him a little push Adam climbed up on to the top of the corral and waved his arms and yelled.

"Alright boy, you have your freedom…NOW GO!"

The stallion stood there watching Adam only for a moment longer and then he was off and out the gate before Adam barely blinked. And now all that was left of this wild spirited horse was a cloud of dust swirling in the corral, and Adam's memories of the day he tried to ride a horse that could never be broke and should only be free.

"And so it is done," Adam sighed, as he jumped down from the corral and headed toward the house looking forward to giving his best girl a morning kiss when she came down to breakfast.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been a month since Adam had been thrown and he was all recovered now and enjoying a Sunday ride with Alissa. The sun was slowly starting to set in the distance, marking the sky with an orange glow as Alissa and Adam sat on their horses overlooking the valley.

"The land is so beautiful when the sun is slowly starting to set. This is one of my favorite times of the day to be with you, Adam. It just seems all is right with the world when you look out at this vast land and appreciate its glory."

Adam reached his hand out and tenderly grasped Alissa's hand as they sat there enjoying their time together. "I know, this land just gets in your blood."

For the next several minutes they sat there quietly, each lost in their own thoughts until the stillness was abruptly interrupted by the sound of running horses.

"Look, Adam, over there by the bluff. There is a herd of wild horses and there seems to be quite a few of them. They are so beautiful when they run free like that."

Adam carefully studied the horses until the leader of the herd caught his eye. It was the black stallion, he was sure of it. Just the way he carried himself with his head high as he led his herd across the land, there was no doubt.

"Adam, is that the horse that threw you running out in front of the herd? It sure does look like him," Alissa commented, as she held her hand over her eyes to get a better look.

"Yes, I am sure it is him. He's beautiful, isn't he? Doing what he was meant to do…run free. And it looks like he has some offspring running with their mamas too. No wonder he was so intent on getting free."

Leaning in towards Alissa, Adam brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it sending a warm shiver down Alissa's arm.

"Come on, my love, time to head home. I think it is like you said, all is right with the world tonight."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thank you everyone who reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed this serious story of Adam and Alissa. It was a little different from the usual funny and outlandish adventures of Alissa. But even her life has some serious moments and I think she handled this one very well. Let me know what you think, love to hear from you.

And for those who love it when Ali gets into a mess, watch for her next adventure as she gets into a bit of a brawl.


End file.
